Living The End
by curiouskat88
Summary: It's almost the end now. What do I have to lose? thought Dave. But Jade thought differently. A sort of sad one shot for DaveJade shippers. This is a belated birthday present to myself.


It is over. All of it. Well, almost everything. She's still alive at least. While blue and purple pajamas are turning red, I fall to the ground wet with a rainbow of blood from red to purple, waiting for a laugh or a snarky remark to come cheer me up. They were always the heroes, the ones who did something important, while I sat on the sidelines waiting for my chance to be who my bro was, my friends were, and what I never was until now: a hero. Ironic, isn't it that the time for me to finally shine was when no one else could see me do it. That the only clothes not stained red were already red to begin with. Maybe because I was already bleeding before any of them were. Right where it mattered, too, in the heart. When Jade Harley, my soul mate, my love, my crush for years, turned me down when I was too young to even know what I really had for her. The green shade of her text I loved so much, well i just don't know if i feel the same, crushed me in a way nothing else had so many years ago, almost as much as my bro; a pain that I hid everyday from her, in every single word of every pester log afterwards, so she doesn't feel bad when I'm the one bleeding. Ironic isn't it? So I guess I was already dead to begin with. So I guess it doesn't matter what happens if I do this.

I wondered if I was too late, if everyone I cared most about were gone. If _he _was gone. I don't even know if he knows how much I regret what I said that one night so long ago. His bold red text replying oh, when I said that I didn't know what I felt the same he did. Boy, if he knew just how much I regretted it, I wonder if it would have changed anything. As soon as I saw how okay he was the next day pestering like we always did, how much it crushed me. Pushing it off like his confession of love was nothing, just another bump in the road of friendship between two tight best friends. But, the thing is I didn't want to stay on that road with him anymore. More, that's what I wanted from him. From me. From us. At least, I have a chance of saving him and everyone now, finally getting to meet Dave Strider and then saving all of us from him. Jack Noir. What else could get me my fairy tale ending? Besides the fact that I am a witch of course. I laughed a cold laugh, one that tells you that I have almost nothing left to lose. And I just had to go get the one thing thing that could destroy him, once and for all, for Bro, John's dad, and Rose's mom; I just hope I didn't take too long to get it. Of course the one most important thing needed in getting rid of Jack Noir was the one thing I couldn't appearify with my powers. Funny how the game works like that. Taking one step closer and yet another to the battlefield, I use my thudding heart as a metronome to my steady walking. One step closer each time. Hoping I didn't take too long with the most important component of the plan wasn't enough though because ,suddenly, I heard a loud crack. I ran towards it. And what I saw was the thing I feared the most.

Dave was on the ground, his sword sticking out of Jack's head, but for the moment I didn't care about Bec anymore. All I cared about was the red staining Dave's clothes. Jack stood a couple meters away from me, limping away after the heavy blow Dave dealt on him.

"I'm so sorry. Sorry about everything. I should have come faster, or gotten something so you could go faster, or just have been here before this happened; I mean-" I rambled on and on, a mess of sorry's and what I should have done's and tears and sobbing. So much for not being the damsel in distress.

I watched her apologies fall from her mouth, an endless relent of what she done wrong, where she should have changed what she had done, and how she wished she could change it all, up to the part where she said she regretted what she said when she said she didn't feel the same way. That's where I couldn't take it anymore.

"You shouldn't be the one who's sorry, Jade," I whispered with one of my few breaths left.

"You are still … alive?" she stated it like a question.

"Can't kill a Strider that easily, Harley," I chuckled a bit at her honest and innocent confusion, "And, you shouldn't be sorry. Shit, I'm even the one called the knight here, the one that should have been the one to save the heir, the seer, and witch, who should have saved everyone here from their heroic graves, to save you from the over loading of my feelings from you. And, yet, here we are." He chuckled, a dry laugh that turned into a cough.

"You're still hurt. Don't do anything over-strenuous." Jade stated with an authoritive tone.

"Like laughing? Sure, doc," I added sarcastically to lighten the mood. This is not how imagined our first meeting to go. Somehow, dying at her feet doesn't seem like sweeping her off her feet to me.

"You can still talk, though. And answer this, did you just say protect me from your feelings from me?" Jade asked tentatively.

"Feelings? More like something threatening to destroy anything else." I waited for her response, hoping that it was something I wanted to hear. I was dying at her feet, the cool kid act could wait when a place with more humans opened up for four … I mean, two weary travelers.

"I feel the same way." She smiled; in spite of everything, I found her smile the best thing to ever happen to me. I could die right here and now. Looks like I was going to anyway.

"Now, you tell me that?" I joked, adding in a smile. She smiled her thousand watt smile back, and then, a frown replaced it. I wished I could keep that frown from happening ever again to her.

"I always wanted to tell you. Dave, you never have to hide anything from me; you don't have to protect me, Dave," she said.

"I want to." I turned my head to her and leaned in. That was my first and probably going to be my last kiss.

Fireworks went off in my head as his lips touched mine. We parted when we needed air.

"You are my knight, but not my protector, Dave." I replied with a serious tone. The moment was destroyed when Jack (or Bec or Jack?) barked.

"You still have a job to do, Jade," he reminded me.

"You mean, we, Dave. You are not going to die on me." I turned around, releasing the secret weapon from my sylladex finally. After that, the scene around me dissolved, the dream bubble gone, leaving me with only my memories and lonely thoughts. It is over. All of it. Well, almost all of it. He's still alive at least.


End file.
